Road To Dawn
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Sequel to Highway of Regret. Almost two and a half years after Will's 'death', Sonny has moved on and is marrying Paul. But when Will shows up unexpectedly, which turns everyone's worlds upside down. Starts as Paulson, ends with Wilson.
1. Wedding Interruptus

**Here it is, guys! The not-so-long-awaited sequel to Highway of Regret! This takes place two years after HOR ends. Since we don't yet know the fates of Bo, Shawn, Ben, EJ, Caroline, and Stefano; they won't appear in the fic until later. I'll just assume their fates are either death or prison (and that EJ and Bo are still alive), then once we know, I'll try to correct it.**

 **Enjoy! This starts out as Paulson, but ends as Wilson.**

 _February 2018_

Sonny walked through the cemetary until he found the grave he was looking for. He knelt down and set flowers into the small, built-in flower pot.

 _William Horton_

 _16 Nov. 1992 – 9 Oct. 2015_

"You know, it's been over two years, and I still can hear your voice." Sonny said, his voice trembling slightly. "I never thought I'd ever fall in love again after you…but I did. I know you would have wanted me to be happy no matter what. You wouldn't want me to grieve for the rest of my life. My mom said that my heart's big enough for another true love. She's right." He kissed his fingers and touched the cold, cement grave. "I love you, Will."

From a distance behind a tree, someone watched Sonny carefully.

XXX

At the Salem Inn, a mysterious figure all in black picked up a newspaper announcing the marriage of former Star Baseball Player, Paul Narita and Prominent Business Owner Sonny Kiriakis. His hands shook in anger as he ripped out the article and ripped it to shreds.

XXX

The Salem Convention Center was just recently built to accommodate the city's growing populations' activities. Paul and Sonny's wedding is to be held there. In his dressing room, Sonny adjusted his wedding kimono. The Naritas were very traditional, and Sonny sincerely agreed to do a Japanese wedding. Adrienne knocked and entered. "Hey."

"Hey!" Sonny smiled broadly. "How do I look?"

"Incredibly handsome." Adrienne replied. "Paul isn't going to be able to focus on the vows."

Sonny chuckled. "Is Ari with Gabi?"

"Yep." Adrienne nodded. "I'm glad you adopted her. She needs a dad."

"I'm glad, too." Sonny replied. "Paul is going to be…probably as good a stepfather as I am."

Adrienne laughed. "Speaking of, I was a little surprised you agreed to do a traditional Japanese wedding…"

"Uh, friendly reminder: you and Dad had a Greek wedding." Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, good point. Sorry." Adrienne shook her head. "I'm so proud of you. And I know that Paul is a different man now. I know he'll make you and Arianna and any kids you might have via surrogate or adoption happy and safe and loved."

Sonny was getting emotional. "Oh, God, I'm gonna ruin my kimono with my tears."

Adrienne laughed again. They hugged.

XXX

"You ready for this, son?" John smoothed the shoulders of Paul's kimono, smiling.

Paul exhaled slowly and smiled. "I've been ready for eight years now."

John chuckled. "I'm proud of you, kid."

"You know, I never thought that I'd have this." Paul admitted. "I never thought that I'd be getting married to the man of my dreams or that my father would be there."

"Well, that just goes to show that dreams do come true." John replied.

Paul smiled and nodded in agreement. Brady walked in. "Hey, there's my baby brother!"

"Hey, Brady." Paul greeted. They hugged.

"Now…I know you chose not to have a wedding party, but, I will not be denied of my best man speech." Brady said simply. "In addition to that, Sonny's brothers and I will be singing a song in your honor."

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Paul said modestly.

Brady chuckled and put his hand on the doorknob. "Oh, don't worry. You will love it." He opened the door and walked out as Tori walked in.

"Mother." Paul greeted.

"I'll leave you two alone." John walked out, and grabbed Brady, gently. "So, I'm curious: what song are you guys singing?"

Brady grinned mischievously. "'I'm So Excited' by the Pointer Sisters."

John raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a song about-"

"Sonny!" Brady interrupted. Sonny walked towards them. "Are you nervous?"

"A little. More excited." Sonny replied.

John smirked. "So, you could say you're so excited?" Brady sideways glared at his father.

Sonny chuckled. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

XXX

Tori and Paul hugged. "I'm so proud of you, my son. And so so happy and honored to have Sonny and Arianna as part of our family."

Paul smiled. "I just wish Ojichan was here to see this."

Tori bowed her head for a few seconds, then looked up. Hiro Narita passed away the year before of a heart attack. "I know he would have wanted to be here physically. But, he is here spiritually and in our hearts."

"I know he is." A tear fell down his cheek.

"Hey, no crying!" Tori exclaimed, smiling. "This is a most happy day. You're getting married!"

Paul chuckled and nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

XXX

Paul took in the room. There were a thousand and one folded paper cranes hanging from the ceiling. Light blue tulle was tied to the backs of every chair. White Chrystanthemums lined the aisles. Everything looked perfect. Tori took her son's arm as the traditional Japanese wedding music started. Everyone stood and smiled as Tori walked her son down the aisle. Once at the altar, Tori and Paul bowed to each other. Paul turned to the door where Sonny and Adrienne started walking down. Sonny and Paul smiled broadly, not taking eyes off each other. Sonny glanced at Sami, who sat next to EJ (whom they discovered faked his death), and Sami smiled and nodded encouragingly. Once Sonny and Adrienne made it to the altar, Sonny bowed to Tori, John, and Marlena; Paul bowed to Adrienne and Justin, who was officiating the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two men." Justin started. "Their love survived more than anyone could say in such a short time. It was a heartbreaking journey that was worth it in the end."

Sonny turned to Paul, holding his hands. "Paul…I am so lucky to have twice found the love of my life. I didn't think I would ever love again…but, boy, you proved me wrong. And I'm glad you did. You were the first man who made me feel loved. You were my first love, and I wanted more than anything for you to be my last. And now you are. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Paul swallowed back tears of love. "Wow. I don't think I'll be able to top that." A few people chuckled. "All my life, I've dreamt that I would find the love of my life and spend the rest of my life with them. I didn't realize it at the time, but…it was you I was imagining. I wish I realized that the first time you proposed. What can I say? I'm a work in progress."

Now it was Sonny's turn to blink away tears. He pulled Paul's ring out of his pocket and put it on his finger. "I, Jackson, take thee Paul…"

"…to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"…to have and to hold from this day forward…."

"…to honor and to cherish…"

"…in sickness and in health…"

"…as long as we both shall live." Paul finished.

"If there's anybody who wishes to speak out against this union, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." Justin paused. He half-expected Sami to speak out, but, she just smiled. "Well, then, in that case, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now-"

The doors swung open loudly. Sonny's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief. Some people gasped.

"Sorry I'm late." Will said simply. He walked into the room.

Sami couldn't believe it. Her son was alive! She stood up and walked towards him. "Will? Will!"

Will turned to Sami with an angry and hurt expression on his face. "Sit down, traitorous slut!"

Sami was taken aback. EJ stood up and pulled her back to her seat.

Will turned to Paul and Sonny. "Oh, please, continue. My gift to you: this happy, happy day. Enjoy it while it lasts, because I will destroy your happiness- all your happiness…" He glanced around the room. "if it's the last thing I do." Without another word, Will left the room.

Paul stared after Will in horror. That was it- his life with Sonny is over.


	2. Aftermath

Paul stormed into his dressing room, Sonny following. "I cannot _believe_ this just happened!"

Sonny was still shell-shocked. "I know."

"I mean, why didn't he tell anyone that he was alive? And why show up today? Of _all days_?!" Paul turned to the dresser and pounded his fists on the dresser.

Sonny stared at Paul. He was a little surprised at his outburst. He had to wonder… "Paul…"

"What?!" Paul whirled around and glared at Sonny, who jumped slightly at that outburst. Paul sighed and calmed down. "God… Sonny, I'm sorry. That was…I feel awful. I shouldn't have snapped. Especially not at you."

"Yeah." Sonny replied. "Be honest: are you more upset about the fact that Will evidently faked his death, or that he ruined our wedding?"

Paul exhaled sharply. "Both, I guess. I am upset that he made you, Ari, and all our friends and families believe he was dead. I am also upset that he chose today to make his not-so-triumphant return!"

Sonny nodded in understanding. He didn't know what to think or to feel. He should feel relieved that his husband is alive, after all; but, he moved on. Right?

XXX

Sami and EJ headed to another room. Sami turned and glared at her husband. "Did you know?"

"That William was alive? No!" EJ insisted. "Samantha, if I had gotten even the slightest hint that our son was alive, don't you think I would have told you?"

Sami sighed quietly and nodded. She knew EJ considered Will his own. "Yeah. Yeah, you would have told me. I just…don't get how you _didn't_ know. Did your father or Andre know?"

"I don't know." EJ sighed. "But I am going to ask, that is to say interrogate them."

"I'll help." Sami folded her arms.

"I'm just wondering why he was so hostile with you." EJ commented. "I thought you two were on good terms when he supposedly died?"

Sami sighed sadly. "Well…Paul _is_ my stepbrother. He thinks I'm betraying him by going to his husband's wedding to the man he thinks ruined his marriage."

"Excellent point there." EJ nodded. "The children will be relieved to know their brother is alive and well."

"Yeah." Sami chuckled. "All that grief therapy for nothing."

XXX

Chad and Abigail were still in their seats in the main hall. Their daughter Willa Alexandra was playing with Ari on the floor.

"Abby, I had no idea he was still alive." Chad said.

"I know." Abigail said sincerely. "You would have told me if he was. EJ, however, is a different story."

"I'm sure he would have at least told Sami." Chad replied.

Abigail sighed. "I hope so…"

XXX

John and Marlena walked out in the courtyard hoping to run into Will.

"This has Stefano written all over it." John said in irritation. "And to have Will crash my son's wedding? He did that to get to me, didn't he?"

"I think he did that to get to everybody." Marlena raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe he's alive…why didn't he let anyone know?"

"My guess: because Stefano had him kidnapped and injected with a revival drug." John replied. "Probably brainwashed him, too."

"Well, luckily you've had experience with that. You can help unbrainwash him." Marlena shrugged.

John nodded, smiled, and rubbed her arms. "Don't worry, Doc. We won't let Stefano get away with this this time. Brainwashing Will is the last thing he put us through, and that's a fact!"

Marlena smiled and kissed John. "I love you."

"I love you, too." John said. "That is also a fact."

XXX

Meanwhile, Rafe and Gabi hung out in the lobby. Rafe was fuming and pacing the floor. "I _cannot_ believe this! Why in the _hell_ would Will lie about being dead?! Why did he put everyone through the pain of losing him?"

"I don't know." Gabi exhaled slowly. "And what did he mean by destroying everyone's happiness? I understand _Paul's_ , since he married Sonny, but, everyone _else_?"

Rafe chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, he's not gonna get that far, let me tell you. And if he thinks he's gonna get anywhere _near_ Ari, he's in for the _rudest_ of awakenings."

"Oh, so he can kidnap her?" Gabi raised an eyebrow. "No way. Rafe, I know he's different somehow, but, if we keep Ari away from him, he will kidnap her, and we'll never see her again!"

"Well, you've definitely wised up since I last saw you." Rafe and Gabi turned to see Will standing in the doorway. "Believe me, I would rather do this the easy way, which would be for you to let me see our daughter."

Gabi swallowed. "Of course. Um…but, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did it take so long for you to return from the dead?" Gabi asked. "And how are you still alive? I did CPR on you!"

"Long story short: I was injected with a revival drug after Ben left the apartment and before you showed up." Will explained. "I was in a coma for six months, and it took me a year of physical therapy to become fully functional."

"And the last year and a half?" Rafe asked. Will didn't respond. Rafe lunged for him and pinned him against the wall.

"Rafe!" Gabi exclaimed.

"You better tell me what happened to you. Or so help me, I will kill you and you will _stay_ dead this time!" Rafe threatened.

"Now where's the fun in just telling you?" Will smirked. "I'd rather keep the mystery alive. Besides, you and I both know you won't kill me." Rafe let go and growled in frustration. "Now…where's Arianna?"

"You know what, if you wanted to see her, you would have seen her the _second_ you were done with your physical therapy!" Rafe snapped.

Gabi held up her hands for peace. "O-okay, let's just calm down. We don't want any drama, right? Will, I will take you to see Ari, but first, let me explain the situation to her."

Will nodded. "Okay."

Rafe sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I'm keeping a _very_ close eye on you." He pointed a warning finger at him.

Gabi lead Will to the main hall where Ari was waiting with Chad and Abigail. Gabi took a deep breath, and walked over to her daughter. "Hey, sweetheart. Mami needs to talk to you about something." Ari walked with Gabi towards the back of the room. "Ari, remember those stories I told you about Daddy Will?"

"Mm-hmm." Ari nodded.

"I told you an angel from Heaven swooped to earth and carried your daddy away." Gabi sighed quietly. "It turns out that…he wasn't done living on this earth yet, so…the angels sent him back to us."

"So, he's gonna stay with us, now?" Ari asked.

Gabi nodded. "Yes, _mija_. He'll stay with us."

"He can stay with you and me and Daddy and Uncle Paul." Ari said cheerfully.

Gabi chuckled. "We'll see. Come on. Let's go see him."

Gabi lead Ari over to Will, who knelt down to Ari's height and smiled. "Hey, sweetheart. Come here. Come give Daddy a hug." He held out his arms. Ari looked up at her mother, unsure. Gabi smiled and nodded encouragingly. Ari flew into Will's arms. "Oh…I missed you so much."

"How come you went away, Daddy?" Ari asked.

Will chuckled softly. "It's a long story. But, the important thing is that I'm here now. And I promise: I will never leave you again."

"You can stay with me and Mami!" Ari exclaimed.

"Maybe for a little while." Will replied. "Why don't we go out to dinner and catch up?" He looked at Gabi. "Is that okay?"

"Of course." Gabi nodded. "We'll all go."

XXX

Ben Weston lay on his bed in the tiny, white room at the facility for the criminally insane. Almost weekly, he's been receiving photos of Abigail and him of their life together, which was a fate worse than death. Someone knocked on his door.

"Weston! You have a visitor." The worker said.

"You know, this place is even nicer than I imagined."

Ben gasped and backed into a corner in fear as he saw Will walk into the room. His breath trembled. "Will?"

"Surprise, bitch. I'll bet you thought you've seen the last of me." Will slowly walked towards Ben, who started crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Ben said sincerely.

"Oh…I know." Will said sympathetically. He leaned close. "But I have to ask: think you'll be safe in here? You won't be." He backed away, and left without another word.

Ben let out a few sobs and curled up on his bed. Whatever Will had planned for him, can't be worse than this.

Can it?

 **Sorry it took so long to get this up!**


End file.
